nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Roan
Roan was the most notable assassin and "cleaner" in Division. He often worked as Percy 's right-hand man and never questioned his orders. Biography Season 1 Pilot marks Roan's first appearance. He and Michael are sent to Gary's house after first sighting of Nikita after three years. There he casually checks bathroom for bathtub and then shoots Gary in middle of the sentence. Altough Michael is slightly agitated by it since it ended his interrogation, Roan mistakes this for agitation because of the body and reacts with calm "Don't worry, I'll clean it". Later he is part of operation Black Arrow and encountres Nikita. He doesn't display any suprise and goes straight for his knife. Luckily for Nikita two of General Safwani's bodyguards get out of elevator, noticing his knife. While he kills them both without breaking sweat Nikita uses her chance and altough he follows her, she is able to escape in car with General. He is present when Percy declares Nikita threat level 6, probably meaning he is one of those agents working on hunting her down if not on diferent mission given by Percy. In "Pandora", Roan tries to "clean" Nikita's seemingly dead body when she wakes up and splashes the hydrofluoric acid meant for her in his face, leaving him scarred. Later on in the series, he become a saboteur who worked for Percy while Percy was imprisoned by Amanda. After Percy took back Division, he worked for the Rogue group again, doing various missions for Percy to help him gain power. Season 2 Shortly after Percy's death, after Roan tried to make his move on the US government, he was apprehended by Alex and Sean. After they fought with him, Roan got electrocuted. Abilities Roan is one of the most dangerous Divison Agents and characters in general. He is an expert marksman, being able to fluently aim and shoot using his peripheral vision. Using his Cleaner advanced combat training and years of experience he is easily able to beat most of his opponents, losing once to Guardian Owen Elliot who was able to push him over rail towards fall on lower floor. Personality Most of the time is Roan absolutly calm, displaying no emotions. He shows no remorse for his victims and no hesitation in killing. The only time Roan displays any sort of emotion is when he finds out that Percy had died. Relationships Nikita - Initially is Nikita only another target, no different from all of his other victims. That changes when she scars his face with acid, making it more personal even for Roan. Percy - Roan is loyal to Percy till the end without wavering once. It is unknown from what source this loyalty comes. He is however upset by his death implying some sort of friendship, deep gratitude towards Percy or realization of loss of their cause. Carla Bennett - Nature of their relationship is unknown, however she knew him, meaning he was one of first Division Agents. She was concerned about his scarred face and he allowed her to touch him, only person that have ever done such thing. Victims *Pilot - Gary (head shot), two bodyguards of General Safwani (knife) *Partners- The half of the Gogol agents that chased him through the woods. *Rogue - Peter Edmonds a Police detective. Appearances Trivia * Roan's weapon of choice is Beretta 92FS and folding karambit knife. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-00h32m32.jpg Karambit.jpg|Roan's karambit in Pilot. Roan_Dead.png|Roan's Death nikita-111.jpg|Roan nikita-percy-roan.jpg|Roan and Percy 500px-Nikita_carbine_closeup.jpg|Roan scoping nikita-episode-207-clawback-3.jpg|Roan with sean img-966299009.jpg|Roan with silencer See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cleaners Category:Division Agents Category:Killed Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Help Needed